


As Planned

by WolfTooth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfTooth/pseuds/WolfTooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After something happens to Denmark, Norway doesn't know what to expect. Only one thing is certain, nothing ever goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Incident

_“Come on Norway, we’re going to miss it!”_

_“I told you: I’m not running. Whatever you want to show me will be there when we get there. Just walk.”_

_“Norway! Hurry up! Please?”_

_“You idiot! Slow dow--"_

And with that, Norway woke up. It was the same nightmare he had been having since the incident. A week now. The memory was burned into his head.

_Denmark had wanted to show Norway something. He had been so excited for Norway to see what it was. He kept it a secret, though. Said he wanted it to be surprised, no matter how much Norway insisted he hated surprises. Denmark had been jogging backwards, trying to coax Norway into running with him. Norway wasn’t having it. He had no clue where they were headed, so there was no chance he would be running to get there. They had almost made it, too--Denmark had been saying that they were close. Denmark had sped up, but still kept himself turned and focused on Norway. Norway kept walking, shaking his head at Denmark._

_Norway noticed the road first. He tried to get Denmark to slow down, tried to get him to notice that he was running right into busy traffic. Denmark ran through. The truck's horn blew, but it didn't matter. It was already too late. Denmark's body flew a few feet and crunched on the asphalt. Norway felt part of him stop. But he still ran to the body. He ran harder than he had run in a long time. The truck was blocking the traffic. The driver on the phone with someone, probably the police, but Norway paid it no mind. His attention was on the body that was lying at his feet. He had to cover his mouth. It took a lot to kill a nation, Norway knew. The body of a nation was much stronger than the body of a normal human. But Norway knew that there was no way_ anyone _, nation or otherwise,_ _could survive this. Denmark's neck had snapped, his head resting at an unnatural angle. Blood was dripping out of various places on his head and body. Norway saw his eyes: still wide open, seeing but not really seeing. Norway could tell that Denmark was gone, but he had to make sure. Norway dropped to his knees, ignoring the blood that had pooled beneath him. He put his ear against Denmark's chest, hoping that he would hear the soft thumping of a pulse. There was silence._

_Norway sat up. He vaguely heard someone ask if he was okay, but he couldn't remember if he'd responded. No, he wasn't. Norway collapsed on Denmark and cried. Before then, Norway couldn’t remember the last time he had cried. He sobbed on the body, cursing at it. Calling Denmark an idiot for not paying attention. Calling himself an idiot for not being able to stop Denmark fast enough._

Norway was sitting up in bed, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. He blamed himself, of course. If he had only agreed to run with Denmark. They would have noticed the road well before it was too late. If he hadn't been so stubborn, Denmark would still be here. He would be asleep next to Norway on their large bed, snoring loudly, just like always. Norway had imagined Denmark’s death before, but never had he thought of it like this. In his mind, Denmark would die honorably in battle, protecting what he believed in. He wasn’t supposed to die in an accident.

He looked over at his alarm clock. Four. Norway was surprised; the past few days he had been waking up around one. It was impossible to fall back asleep after his nightmares. He got up to make a cup of coffee and reached for his robe hanging on the hook behind the door, but instead grabbed the one that had belonged to Denmark, to use whenever he was over at Norway’s house. It was much too big for Norway, but he didn’t care.

He stood in the kitchen as the coffee brewed and closed his eyes, because he couldn't push down the memories. Not today.

_It was a cold day for a funeral. It wasn’t raining, but the clouds were hovering, like they just wanted to get in on all this pain. The winds in Denmark were blowing fiercely. Norway pushed his hair back repeatedly. Denmark had always called that cute._

_Every other nation showed up to the funeral. None of them could the last time a nation had died. Some of them were crying. Norway could hear Finland and Sealand’s cries, and they stood with their faces nuzzled into Sweden’s sides. Iceland's lips were pulled into a tight line and he was looking down, not knowing what he should be doing. Norway turned his attention back to the front, where the preacher was saying a few words over the body. The casket was closed; Denmark’s body had been too badly damaged for it to be on display. Norway did his best to keep up his stoic appearance, not wanting to let his guard down in front of his fellow nations._

_After the funeral, numerous other nations approached Norway and the Nordics, giving them their deepest condolences. Each nation, one by one, started leaving until the only ones that remained were Norway himself and his fellow Nordics. He still hadn’t let his guard down, but when Finland pulled him into a hug, Norway choked up. Norway and Finland dropped to their knees on the grass and cried together. Sealand joined in as well, wrapping his little arms around Norway, and eventually even Sweden and Iceland came into the hug, crying just as much as the other three._

_The tears dried up in a few minutes and the nations all looked at each other. They all thought, “What now?” They all knew that the country of Denmark itself wasn’t gone. The people weren’t gone. The people weren’t mourning. They probably didn’t even know that Denmark had died. None of them really knew what would happen next. They couldn’t remember the last time a nation had been reincarnated. It had happened before, but it didn’t happen to anyone they cared about, so they hadn't bothered to pay much attention. The officials in Copenhagen assured each of the Nordics that they would call as soon as the new Denmark was found. They hadn’t called yet._

Norway turned as the ringer on his phone belted Denmark's national anthem.


	2. First Date

Norway picked up the phone, the screen showed a number that he didn’t recognize, but he knew there was only one call he was waiting on. Norway hit answer before it went to his voicemail, just giving an acknowledging grunt in place of any actual greeting. A man’s voice came over the speaker, “Mr. Norway?” Norway grumbled out a simple ‘yes,’ he didn’t want to talk to this guy; he just wanted to hear what he had to say.

The man on the other end was obviously not used to talking on the phone. He seemed surprised that Norway had responded to him. “Okay,” he started, “The new Denmark is here. So if you and the other countries would like to come to Copenhagen and-“ Norway cut him off at that.

“Okay.” That was the only response the nation gave the messenger boy before hanging up on him. Norway frowned at his phone; he needed to catch the next flight to Copenhagen. He also needed to make sure that Finland, Sweden, and Iceland would be there too. Norway didn’t want to meet the new Denmark for the first time alone. Allowing the man that called him time to call the other nations, Norway went to take a shower and get dressed before touching base with the other three. 

Norway walked into his bathroom and let the red robe drop down onto the floor. He went to the shower and turned the knob almost all the way to the hot side. He had always enjoyed showers that almost burnt his skin. To Norway, they were more comforting than just warm or cool showers. As he let the water reach the appropriate temperature, he took off the few clothes he had been wearing underneath the robe. Norway tested the waters before stepping into the shower, and once the temperature was acceptable he stepped on in, sighing as the hot water hit his skin. He didn’t start showering right away, instead he let his mind wander, and it took him back to one of his fonder memories. His first date with Denmark.

_It hadn’t been a spectacular way of being asked out. Denmark didn’t do anything special and he didn’t act extremely shy about it. It was a very blunt and simple question. The two of them had been on the phone one night talking about this and that, catching up on whatever they had wanted to catch up on. Then, out of the blue Denmark just says, “Go on a date with me.” It had taken Norway by surprise of course; he didn’t think that Denmark wanted to go out with him. Heck, he didn’t even know that the Dane swung that way._

_For some reason though, Norway agreed to the date. The two made plans to go out for dinner and then a walk through the park on Tuesday of the next week. It was supposed to be quite cold, but the two didn’t mind, they could handle the cold. After they had gotten off of the phone with one another, Norway was very excited. It had been a long time since he had actually gone on a date with someone._

_Tuesday came very fast. Norway could hardly focus on his work, for he was bursting at the seams with anticipation for the night to come. No one around him could notice though, he looked just as serious and as focused as he normally did. Once he was able to go home, he practically ran out the door so he could make sure he looked good for his date. Norway wasn’t an extremely vain person, but he did want to at lease put some more effort in to his appearance than he normally did._

_Norway had already picked his outfit out that morning and had laid it out on his bed like a teenage girl would. He had decided to take a shower before getting ready. It was always nice to be clean before a date. The Norwegian stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He ran his hands through his wet hair and then grabbed his brush and blow dryer. He quickly dried his hair and then the rest of his body._

_Norway went back into his bedroom to get dressed. He had picked out a simple light blue sweater and dark jeans. After getting dressed he admired himself in the mirror. He didn’t look too bad, but he was missing one thing. He grabbed the golden cross hair pin that he always wore and used it to keep half of his long bangs out of his face. He couldn’t really remember where exactly he had gotten it, but he had worn it for so long that he felt naked if he didn’t wear it._

_Just as he was tying his black shoes there was a knock at the door. He finished putting his shoes on and went to answer the door. Denmark was standing in front of him, smiling as always. The Dane was wearing a black coat over a red button up shirt and black pants. Denmark looked Norway up and down before telling him that he looked nice and asking him if he was ready to go. Norway nodded as he grabbed his keys and wallet off of the coffee table._

_Denmark and Norway walked down the sidewalk, with Denmark leading the way. Norway had asked him where they were going to eat, but Denmark told him it was to be a surprise. Norway hated surprises and made sure that Denmark knew he did. Denmark laughed at Norway’s protests for the surprise dinner. Denmark grabbed Norway’s hand and pulled him into a small café. It was one that Norway had passed multiple times but never made the time to actually visit it. The couple walked up to the counter and placed their orders. Both men ordered something light, nothing more than a sandwich and a drink._

_Their food came quickly and the two of them sat and ate in peace. Norway caught Denmark staring at him several times. Norway snapped at him, telling him that it made him nervous when people stared at him while he ate. Denmark just chuckled without saying anything. The rest of their meal was quiet, and when they finished Norway got up to order a hot coffee to go. If they were going to be walking outside, he wanted something warm to drink._

_The girl behind the counter smiled and thanked Norway as she handed him the cup of hot liquid. Norway and Denmark left the café and started on their walk. They reached the park. This park was Norway’s favorite; it had lots of different walking trails and was the best one to go to if you wanted to look at the nature around you. As they started their walk Denmark grabbed Norway’s hand, wanting to hold it as they walked. Norway yanked his hand away; he didn’t want to hold hands with the Dane. This caused Denmark to pout, but he got over it quickly, staring up at the dark sky._

_Few words were shared between the two men, neither of them really having anything to say. Norway’s coffee was almost gone, and the winds were getting colder, sending a shiver up the Norwegian’s spine. Denmark noticed this and offered him his coat, Norway declined, stating that Denmark needed it more than he did. They reached the end of the trail they had picked to walk. There was a bench and Denmark went to sit down, Norway following and sitting next to him._

_They sat for several minutes in silence. Denmark reached over and wrapped his arm around Norway’s shoulders. Norway tried to shrug off his arm, but when he did Denmark just slipped it lower so it was resting on his waist and pulled him closer. Norway didn’t struggle and instead he rested his head on Denmark’s shoulder. Norway did like the Dane, he really did, Norway just had a front that he wanted to keep up. If he let that front fall in Denmark’s presence, Norway knew he’d use it against him. Denmark smiled as he pointed out various constellations in the night sky. Norway already knew all of them, and he knew that Denmark knew this._

_After a while, Denmark released his grip on Norway and stood up to stretch. Denmark yawned and said that they should probably get home. Norway agreed and stood up as well. The two nations started walking back the way they came. Denmark brushed his hand against Norway’s but when the Norwegian looked at him, he turned his head the other way. Norway let out a sigh and laced his fingers with the Dane’s. This made Denmark smile and the two walked all the way back to Norway’s house, hand in hand._

_When they reached Norway’s house, Denmark let go of his hand so he could unlock his front door. Norway stepped in and turned to face Denmark, who was still standing outside. Norway knew that Denmark probably wanted to come inside, but it had gotten rather late and both of them had stuff they needed to do the next day. Norway mentioned this to him and Denmark agreed completely, bidding the Norwegian goodnight._

_Before he could turn around to leave though, Norway had grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down for a quick goodnight kiss. Just as quickly as Norway had pulled him in for the kiss, he let go and shut the door in front of him, leaving a stunned and smiling Dane standing on his porch._

Norway was brought back to reality by choking on his on tears. Norway would never get to give that stupid Dane a kiss again. Norway swallowed the lump he felt in his throat and started to actually clean himself, realizing that he had wasted too much time thinking in the shower. The water had started getting cold.

Norway got out of the shower and towel dried himself off before putting on a clean change of clothes. He haphazardly styled his hair and checked his phone. He had missed several calls from Finland, one from Sweden, and a couple from Iceland. Norway sighed, guessing that they had gotten the call too. He called all of them back and they made plans to meet at the airport before going to meet the new Denmark.


	3. More Firsts

Norway’s flight was quick, it always was. He got off of his plane and walked through security, expecting to be the first one of the Nordic nations to arrive. He wasn’t though. Norway saw Sweden and Finland sitting together. They were always the first ones to arrive. They had been the first to arrive at Denmark’s house after the incident.

_Sweden and Finland left for Denmark as soon as they got off of the phone with Norway. Leaving Sealand at one of their neighbor’s houses for the night, the duo made their way to Copenhagen. Whenever they reached Denmark’s house they found Norway sitting bent-over on the couch. His head was resting on his knees and his back was rising and falling softly, signaling to them that he was asleep. They approached him to attempt to make him lay down so that he wouldn’t hurt his back or his neck, but he leapt awake as soon as Finland touched his shoulder._

_Norway relaxed when he saw who it was. He let out a quiet sigh and reached for the cup of coffee that had long since gotten cold. He got up from the couch and took the cold mug to the kitchen to pour a new cup, and offered some to the others, but they both declined. Norway came back to the room and sat down in one of the various chairs, motioning for the other two to sit as well. They quickly sat and looked at Norway with solemn faces and he began to recite what had happened earlier that day._

_Sweden had demanded to see the body. He had known Denmark for forever and refused to believe that he was dead. Finland wanted to as well, they wanted to see it to believe it. Norway agreed to it. He knew that they were going to ask that. They sat in solemn silence as they waited for Iceland to arrive. He came a couple of hours later._

It was a similar situation again. Norway, Sweden, and Finland waiting for Iceland to arrive. Norway walked up to the two nations and greeted them both. A tense silence fell between the three countries and was only broken by Finland attempting to fill it with small talk. Norway commended his efforts, but the Norwegian was in no mood to chat with the Finn.

Time passed slowly as they waited for their Icelandic counterpart to show up. Norway had found somewhere that sold coffee and bought all three of them a cup. He could feel the anxiety grow between the three of them. Finland had started bouncing his knee up and down in nervousness and Sweden had taken to removing and cleaning his glasses every couple of minutes. All three of them had their minds focused on the same topic, what Denmark was going to be like. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Norway, he spotted Iceland coming through the terminal. Norway could tell just by the look on his face that he was just as tense as the other three were.

Iceland walked up to the three others and gave them all a simple “Hey” before telling them that they shouldn’t waste any more time standing around here. They all left the airport quickly and headed straight for the government building that had been designated as their meeting place. The building wasn’t very big. It was an annex used for small-scale meetings. 

The receptionist sitting at the desk was a smiling woman, with dark hair tied back into a tight bun. She politely asked for their names and then used the phone to call someone to escort them to their room. A tall man in a suit asked them to follow him and the four nations did just that. The man led them to a small conference room and told them to take a seat. After the nations sat down the man left and the four Nordics were left alone.

Finland was the first to speak. He usually was. He looked at the others and quietly asked, “So, what do you think Denmark is going to be like?" 

Finland didn’t get a response for a while. Iceland decided to speak up, “Maybe this Denmark will have more common sense.” Norway shot him a cold glare, to which Iceland just shrugged.

Sweden sighed, “M’ybe he’ll be the exact same. An identic’l copy of the D’nmark we knew.” Norway pursed his lips, he didn’t know what he wanted this Denmark to be like, but he definitely didn’t want him to be exactly the same. It would be too difficult to have an identical Denmark, but always know what had happened to the original one.

Finland turned to Norway next, “What do you think Norway?”

The Norwegian shook his head, “I don’t know.” Finland nodded and their conversation stopped.

They sat in more tense silence. That’s what their day had consisted of thus far, lots of tense, anxious silence. Knocking and the door opening broke the silence. An older man came in and addressed the countries. He thanked them for coming so soon, but got nervous whenever he didn’t receive a single reply, not even from Finland. The man sighed and said, “Let me go get Denmark.”

The man came back with Denmark in tow. Norway looked at the reincarnated nation. The hair wasn’t the first thing he noticed, nor was the nation’s sparkly blue eyes the first thing he noticed. No, the first thing Norway noticed was the nation’s chest, and the small, narrow waist. Denmark was a girl and he swore he heard Finland gasp. His eyes moved up to Denmark’s face. She had large, blue eyes, very reminiscent to the eyes of the Denmark he knew. She had the same spiky blonde hair, but instead of it being short, the spiky layers got longer until her hair reached her shoulders. She was biting her bottom lip nervously as the four nations eyed her up and down. She was wearing a black high-waisted pencil skirt, with a red blouse tucked into it.

After a few moments of awkward silence and staring, she spoke. “Hello, I’m – uh – Denmark.”


	4. Change

The silence that followed was obvious. Denmark was starting to get uncomfortable and the man that had escorted her to the room had already left. She thought the other Nordics might be surprised, she knew that the previous Denmark was a guy, but she didn’t think they’d just stare at her for so long. She awkwardly scratched the back of her neck and then cleared her throat. That seemed to do the trick to snap the guys out of their silence. All of them started clearing their throats and looking away at the same time, except for one of them. She was pretty sure it was Norway, but she could be wrong, her memories of people and other nations were pretty blurry.

The nation wearing light blue, _it was Finland – wasn’t it_ , spoke up first, “Hello Denmark! Why don’t you come sit down?” The man motioned to the chair next to him. Denmark smiled and smoothed out the seat of her skirt before she took the seat that was offered to her. After that he suggested something else, “Hmm! How about we introduce ourselves, you’re probably wondering who we all are.”

Denmark shrugged, “Well, I recognize you all, but I’m afraid I might have your names a little jumbled up.” 

The nation in blue smiled, “Ok! Well, I’m Finland.” Denmark smiled; she had been right on who Finland was. Denmark looked at the man sitting next to Finland, he was wearing glasses and was almost scary, Denmark was sure that he wasn’t actually scary though. He introduced himself as Sweden, well it sounded more like Sw’d’n to Denmark, but she knew what he was saying. Next was the young one, from the looks of him, the white hair and all, she thought that this had to be Iceland. Iceland didn’t make eye contact with her, and didn’t say anything other than his name. 

That meant the last man sitting at the table had to be Norway. Denmark had a strange, nagging feeling residing in the back of her head about Norway, but she couldn’t pinpoint what that feeling meant or why it was there. The stoic man introduced himself in a similar fashion to Iceland, didn’t say much other than his name.  

Silence once again fell onto the group of nations, none of them really knowing what to say next. All of the guys had questions for Denmark, but none of them wanted to speak up and ask their question. After a few more minutes of the awkward silence, Sweden spoke up, “So, D’nmark. Do you r’lly not r’memb’r us?”

The other three nations turned their eyes to the girl, that was the question that had floated to the top of their heads after Denmark had mentioned not being sure of who they were. The Nordics had a lot of history together, and it would be different if one of them had just forgotten it all. Denmark shook her head, “I remember everything that has to do with the Kingdom of Denmark. Economic history, old unions, alliances, rivalries, I remember all of that stuff. I remember everything from the beginning of it all.”

Norway asked the next question, “Well, if you remember all of the old unions then why couldn’t you remember who we were?”

Denmark had an answer for his question, “I just said my memory was fuzzy. When I think about the past it’s like watching it on a television, it’s like I’m there, but I’m not there at the same time. And a lot of it is cut out. When it comes to the unions, I just remember the moment the union was formed and the moment when it was dissolved. I don’t remember anything in-between.”

Sweden hummed to himself before glancing at Norway and asked the question he knew the Norwegian wanted to ask, “So, you don’t r’memb’r any of the p’rson’l things. D’nmark’s casual relati’nships or anythin’?”

Denmark shook her blonde head, “No, I don’t remember anything about friendships or relationships he had. I don’t have any of Mister Denmark’s personal memories. Those got to be kept private." 

Sweden nodded, “Pr’bly for the best. Let th’ man keep his mem’ries.”

Norway didn’t know how to feel about this. Part of him was glad that she didn’t remember their relationship. It made it a lot less awkward between the two of them. Norway was also a bit upset, because he had all of these memories, but no one to share them with. It just made the realization set in that the Denmark he knew really was gone.

And then Denmark spoke up, “Okay all of this deep conversation stuff is giving me a headache. Anyone up for getting a beer?” She flashed the guys a sparkling smile and pointed to the door. Norway rolled his eyes internally because some things hadn’t changed.

Finland laughed, “Sure Denmark, that sounds like a good idea, a more casual setting might be better for us to get to know each other.” 

Denmark jumped out of her chair and smiled again, “Okay slowpokes let’s get a move on!” But right as she reached the door she stopped and turned to the guys. “Wait a second,” she started, “Okay…so I may know the layout of Copenhagen like the back of my hand, but I actually don’t know of any good places to go get a drink. Do any of you guys know where to get a drink around here?” 

Finland and Sweden shook their heads; they had only gone out for drinks in Copenhagen a couple of times before. And they couldn’t remember where they had gone. Iceland just shrugged; he had never gone to a bar in Denmark before. All eyes turned to Norway who nodded, “Yeah,” he said, “I know of a place.”

Denmark’s eyes lit up, “Awesome! Well Norway you get to lead the way!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him up next to her.

Norway led the group to a small, hidden bar. This was where Denmark had always taken him to go drinking, and Denmark had mentioned multiple times that it had been his favorite bar. Of course, Norway didn’t let anyone else in the group know this.

The five countries entered the bar and Denmark said, “I think I’m gonna like this place! Good pick Nor!” The group picked a secluded table in the back of the bar for them to continue their conversation at.

A man came up to the table and asked them all what they wanted to drink. All of them ordered a simple beer except for Iceland, who just wanted a glass of water. Within a couple of minutes the server returned with their drinks and the second Denmark got hers she had downed three-fourths of the glass in one go.

She slammed her glass on the table and looked at the guys who were all staring at her with wide eyes, “Whoo. You guys have no idea how bad I’ve been wanting a beer.”


	5. The Night

Denmark finished off her beer and had received a second one whenever the others decided it was time for their conversation to resume. Denmark had obviously gotten more comfortable and was no longer feeling awkward and nervous. Finland had a question he wanted to ask. None of them knew how a country was reincarnated or where Miss Denmark had even came from.

“So Denmark, how did you get here?” Finland asked and the others looked at the girl, who was currently working on drinking the second beer she had gotten. She sat the glass down and laughed.

“They almost shot me actually, they thought I was some intruder. To them I had just appeared into existence right in front of the Prime Minister’s desk. I guess my similar looks to Mister Denmark persuaded them to not try and kill me. They did keep me detained for a couple of days though, until they knew what was going on.” She raised the glass back up to her lips and took another large gulp of the drink.

Finland went off of that statement and asked her a second question, “What was it like for you to come into existence?”

Denmark glanced at him over her glass and shrugged, “It was just like waking up with a headache. And I was just as confused as they were. It did take me a while to gain my bearings.” Denmark finished her second drink and motioned to the bartender to pour her another one. Sweden noticed her cheeks start to flush with each drink she took, and knew he’d have to tell her to stop soon.

Finland’s curiosity was piqued, what kind of bearings did Denmark have to gain? Finland watched as Denmark drank, slowly this time, part of her third drink. When she sat the glass down Finland took it as a good opportunity for him to ask, “What all happened after you were detained?”

Denmark thought about it for a second, “Lots of explaining. They were finding out what had happened to Mister Denmark, and relaying that information to me. Then they were telling me what I was and who I was. Most of it was just stuff I could really care less about. I mean, I already knew what I was, they really didn’t have to go on and tell me.”

Norway had been listening to her as she spoke and rolled his eyes at her, “Well just so you know, you should actually care about that stuff." 

Denmark waved her hand at Norway, “Yeah, yeah. I know, I know.”

Their visit was quickly coming to a close. Sweden had long since cut Denmark off, not wanting her to embarrass herself. Her words had gotten too slurred to understand and Finland had run out of questions and conversation starters to bring up. Norway, Iceland, and Sweden weren’t much help when it came to conversing either. The Nordics finally decided to call it a night whenever Denmark’s head fell onto the table with a solid _thunk,_ finally succumbing to the alcohol’s effect on her ability to stay awake _._ She had only had four drinks, which was nothing compared to what the previous Denmark could drink before passing out in a similar fashion. Then again, she had never actually had anything to drink before.

Sweden took it upon himself to pick her up and get her at least somewhat stable. Norway offered his help by wrapping his arm around the side that Sweden didn’t have a hold of. It would be easier for them to take her back to where she was staying if two of them carried her out instead of just one. Then it occurred to them that none of them knew where exactly she had been staying. Norway tried poking at her cheeks to get her to wake up, but his efforts were only met with irritated grunts and groans.

They discussed just taking her back to the government building that they had been at earlier, but Finland refused to leave her there alone. Everyone that worked at the building would have gone home hours ago, so there was a good chance that they wouldn’t even be able to get back inside of the building. 

None of them mentioned the idea that she could be living in Denmark’s old house. They were all thinking it, but none of them wanted that to be the case. Finally, Norway made the winning suggestion. The countries had all booked hotel rooms for the night, so they should just let her stay the night with one of them. Then in the morning, after she’s sobered up, they can figure out where she belongs.

The five of them walked to the hotel that they planned on staying at. Once they got to their rooms they had to decide on sleeping arrangements. Iceland had his own room and instantly refused to have Denmark sleep in his room. Sweden and Finland were sharing a room and Finland gave Norway a sheepish grin before saying that there wouldn’t be enough space for three in their room. That left Norway’s room. He was against the idea completely, and thought about just leaving her on the floor in the hallway. (That’s what he would have done with previous Denmark.) He agreed with Finland though, they couldn’t just leave her alone somewhere.

Norway decided to let her stay in his room, stating that he would just sleep on the floor. Finland opened up Norway’s room and Sweden and Norway gingerly laid the still passed out girl on the bed. The still awake countries met back out in the hallway. Iceland said goodnight, he was going to shower and go to bed, and Sweden nodded, saying that he was going to do the same. The two of them went into their respective rooms, leaving Finland and Norway alone in the hallway. Finland would have gone to bed with Sweden, but there was something he wanted to talk to Norway about.

Finland had watched Norway for the majority of their chat with Denmark. Finland noticed that Norway hadn’t said much at all, and that his eyes had looked more glazed over than they usually were. Finland would also see Norway’s expression soften and then harden back up again whenever Miss Denmark said something or did something that reminded them of Mister Denmark. This made Finland upset. He didn’t like seeing his friend so sad.

Norway was about to tell Finland goodnight, but Finland spoke up instead, “So Norway, what did you think of Denmark?”

Norway knew that Finland would ask a question like that. He just shrugged, not really wanting to answer the question. A shrug wasn’t good enough for Finland though, the look in his eyes told Norway that he wouldn’t be going to sleep any time soon unless he answered. Norway sighed and said, “I don’t know, she was different. That’s for sure.” 

Finland chuckled, “Ah yeah, she was different. I could tell a lot of similarities between her and Mister Denmark. Not only in looks but in the way they acted and the things they said.” Finland looked at Norway as he nodded. “I think you should get to know her Norway, might be good for you and her!”

Norway shook his head, “I’d rather not. Now I’m going to make myself a spot on the floor and go to bed. Goodnight Finland.” Before Finland could say anything else Norway quickly made his way into his room.

Finland sighed out a quiet “Goodnight Norway” as the door closed behind the Norwegian. Finland shook his head as he made his way into the room he was sharing with Sweden.

As Norway closed the door behind him his eyes focused on the Dane that was still fast asleep on the bed. Norway opened up the small hotel room closet and pulled out a couple of the spare blankets that were sitting in the closet. He spread them out on the floor, trying to add a bit of cushion for him to sleep on. He went to the bed to take one of the many pillows that were on the large hotel bed. He stopped as he did though and looked at the girl. He hadn’t really gotten a good look at Denmark. Right now she looked pretty bad. Her blonde hair was even more disheveled than it had been. She had a drunken flush across her face and her visible skin and her face was also glistening with a layer of sweat that had resulted from drinking. Several pieces of her wild blonde hair were stuck to her sweaty forehead. Norway, not entirely sure why he was doing it, reached up and pushed the sweaty bangs off of her forehead before sighing to himself.

Norway took one last look at Denmark before grabbing a pillow and mumbling, “She’s just as stupid as he was.” Under his breath and going to bed.


End file.
